For use in a refrigerated dish, green beans are harvested, cut, blanched, individually quick frozen, optionally mixed with other ingredients such as rice, chicken, an acid sauce is added and the dish is retorted, frozen, and finally thawed for storage in the refrigerated condition. The problem is that, after a few days of refrigeration, the green color of the beans starts to turn olive.